Happy Halloween
by xXMysticCandyXx
Summary: Halloween is near! What's going to await the Elgang as they go out to trick-or-treat? I know Halloween was yesterday, but yeah, sorry for the late update! ChungxRena, RavenxEve, ElswordxAisha (AU) [Completed One Shot]


**Rena's POV**

I'm 17 years old and my name is Rena. I live in a huge mansion with that Elgang which consists of me, Elsword, Aisha, Raven, Eve, and Chung. Eve built the mansion, by the way. She's really into technology and a genius at that! Elsword, Raven and Chung are 18 years old while Eve and Aisha is the same age as me. Even so, I'm like the mother of the group, or so they think because I wake up really early to cook breakfast for them, wash the clothes, cook dinner, ect.

Elsword and Aisha were fighting at the breakfast table as always.

"Elsword you insensitive jerk!" You can probably tell who said that.

"Oh yeah?! Well... You're a... You're a... Argh! I can't say it!"

"Ha! Elsword lost to a _girl_!" Aisha snickered.

Sometimes I really can't stand their bickering and when the demon wakes up inside of me, you won't like it a bit.

"THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU TWO!" I scowled at them.

"Y-yes, Rena..." They immediately quieted and I went back to being my cheerful self. Raven and Chung chuckled a little at their instant change of behavior and Eve...well Eve was just sitting there, stoic as always, but I saw a glimpse of humor in her eyes.

**Raven's POV**

Those two... They never change... I chuckled softly at their behavior while Rena scowled them. Sometimes I wonder what we would ever do without Rena. Constant bickering between the knight and the mage would would erupt ever so often!

If you're thinking that I like Rena, well then I can tell you that I don't okay?!

I D-O-N-T, DON'T!

Seeing Rena's cheerful and lively self, I felt myself blush. Ohgawd what am I thinking. I cursed and excused myself from the breakfast table.

Once outside, millions of questions filled my head as I sat down on the mansion steps and buried my face into my hands. Why does Rena look so much like her?!

Why did you have to leave Seris?! WHY?!

**Eve's POV**

Raven just excused himself from the table, why...? He looked really happy a moment ago. Argh! What am I saying?! Maybe I should go check up on him just in case...

"Thanks for the food, Rena," I said softly.

"You're welcome!" came Rena's cheerful reply.

"I'll be right back..." I walked off, searching for Raven.

I caught a glimpse of a raven-haired boy through the mansion window and figured it must be Raven. I slowly opened the entrance door and was about to call out to him, but stopped myself.

"Seris..." was all I heard. A million of questions came to mind. Who is Seris? Was she someone important? In what way? Ugh, why am I behaving like this. I shook away my thoughts and slowly approached Raven.

"Raven?" I asked quietly.

"Rena!" He turned around quickly, a smile on his face and eyes filled with happiness, but disappeared afterwards. My heart shattered...

"Sorry, it's me, Eve," I choked out.

"Oh um, hi Eve!" He quickly covered up his disappointment with a smile.

**Raven's POV**

I thought that voice was Rena's, however it turned out to be Eve's. I quickly covered up my disappointment with a smile, hoping that she didn't see it... She probably knows that I like Rena now... WHAT SHOULD I DO?! I sighed in frustration.

"Is something wrong, Raven?" Eve asked.

"It's nothing."

"You can always tell me... I'll listen to you."

"Just.. Forget it, Eve. It's nothing really."

"Well then you can always talk to me if you're troubled," Eve said.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Eve."

"You're welcome." She gave me a faint smile.

**Eve's POV**

"Well then you can always talk to me if you're troubled," I said. WHAT?! WHAT DID I JUST OFFER?! WHY DID I SAY THAT! IT WASN'T ME! IT TOTALLY CANNOT BE ME!

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Eve." Raven replied.

"You're welcome." I gave him a faint smile. OHMYGAWD. OHMYGAWD. THIS IS THE FIRST TIME I GAVE A BOY A SMILE. IT WAS FAINT BUT STILL. UGHHH! MOST OF ALL WHY DID MY HEART DO A TINY FLIP WHEN HE THANKED ME?! What's happening to me?! Do I like Raven? Oh no, no, no, no. I can't! I shouldn't!

"Um, Eve?"

I snapped out of my thoughts. "Y-yes?" Oh my. Why did I stutter?

"Can you keep this a secret from Rena...?"

"About you liking her?" STUPID ME. IT SHOULD'VE BEEN OBVIOUS!

"Yes... Please don't tell her..."

"I won't," I reassured him.

**Chung's POV**

I smiled faintly at Rena while she dealt with the two kids, even though Elsword was older than Rena, but younger than Raven and me.

"Elsword, clean up your mess!" Rena yelled at him.

"Y-yes, ma'am." Elsword obeyed and started cleaning up his mess and putting all the dishes into the sink. I started to chuckle at him.

"Aisha go wash the dishes!"

"Whyyyy?" She whined. "Aren't you suppose to do that, Rena?"

"Do you want to cook for everyone, then?"

"Heh... no," she nervously replied.

"Okay then go wash the dishes. Elsword, help her out!" Aisha sighed and walked in the kitchen and was surprised to find the sink filled with plates, utensils, pots and pans.

"Ugh," she groaned.

Elsword stomped into the kitchen and started helping here, as always an argument would break out. I suppressed a laugh as Rena came and slouched down next to me. She seemed very tired, indeed.

I laughed and Rena glared at me. "Hey!" I put my hands up, surrendering. "At least they're growing!"

"They've been like this for years!" Rena said firmly and sat up.

"It just takes time," I told her.

"Maybe you're right." She sighed.

I patted her head and a smile slowly revealed itself on her face. She had the most beautiful smile, I had ever seen. My heart fluttered, but I shook away the feeling. Rena's not going to like me.

**Aisha's POV**

"Elsword stop!" I cried as Elsword kept flinging water at me.

"Ahahaha, no!" Elsword laughed.

Jeez. This is why you NEVER ask Elsword to wash the dishes. He ends making a mess! Soap bubbles were on the floor, water was on the floor and counter. It was wet everywhere!

I grabbed Elsword by the wrist and dragged him out of the kitchen and stomped all the way back to the sink, sighing in frustration.

I rant on stuff about Elsword while washing the dishes. That idiot never learns! Ugh. He gets on my nerves ever so often! I really can't stand him, but sometimes I'm glad that he's around when I'm down. Gah! What am I saying? I shook away those thoughts and focused on washing the dishes. I hummed softly to myself and was about to dry them when I noticed the dishes were already dried. A certain red head was standing next to me, drying the last plate.

"Elsword..." I murmured.

He finished drying the last plate and turned around to face me. I could feel the heat rising up to my face as I stared at him, speechless.

"I was trying to be helpful," he muttered. "And plus, Rena would've gotten mad if I didn't help you."

I giggled. "What?!" He narrowed his eyes at me. I laughed harder.

"You're so cute when drying the dishes!" I blurted and wiped the tears from my eyes.

He glared at me. "Don't call a guy cute."

"Whatever~ Anyways, let's go!" I grabbed him by the wrist again and dragged him into the living room where Rena and Chung were. I swear, they look so cute together!

"I have legs, you know!" Elsword yelled, but I ignored him.

"We're done, Rena!" I smiled cheerfully.

"Really? That was fast! Did Elsword help?" Rena asked.

"Yep!" I could feel Elsword staring at me, his eyes twitching. Like dude, am I really that pretty or something?

**Elsword's POV**

"Yep!"

I stared at Aisha, my eyes twitching, completely shocked at her answer. Usually. she would jst say "no" to get me in trouble. She seemed nice today. I smirked.

"Very well. Thank you," Rena said.

"Hai! You're welcome! We can wash the dishes everyday," Aisha offered. "If you'd like, that is," she added.

"Really? Thanks!" Rena happily accepted.

DOES AISHA KNOW WHAT SHE JUST SAID? I DON'T EVEN WANT TO SPEND MY WHOLE LIFE WASHING THE DAMN DISHES. I cursed. but then again, it would be nice to have some alone time with her. Bah! What am I thinking? NO WAY WILL I LIKE AISHA! Just, no, nada! I didn't realize I was being pulled by her AGAIN until I stumbled.

"WHAT THE HECK?!" I shouted at her.

"You were spacing out and wouldn't budge when I shook you, so I dragged you," she replied like it was so obvious.

I groaned. As expected from Aisha...

"Okay, so what are we doing _here_?" I looked at my surroundings to see that she dragged me into a... GARDEN? WHAT?!

"Um..." she fidgeted. "Can we have tea alone, here?" She asked nervously.

So that's what she wanted... To have tea with me... Alone... WAIT! ALONE?! WHY WOULD SHE WANT TO HAVE TEA WITH ME, ALONE?!

"If you don't want to, that's fine too!" She said quickly.

"Are you sure about having tea with me?" I asked Aisha, just to make sure I heard it right the first time. She instantly nodded and I sighed. "Okay then." Aisha smiled brightly at me and only me. I could feel myself blush.

My mind was clouded with thoughts about me having tea with Aisha. OHMYGAWD! I mentally screamed in my head.

**Rena's POV**

At least I didn't have to wash the dishes today. Gosh, it's so tiring having to do that everyday! I silently thanked Aisha for taking over my job.

I looked next to me to find a Chung with his eyes closed. GOSH HE IS SO ADORABLE! I JUST WANT TO PINCH HIS CHEEKS! IT'S SOOOOO CUTE! He stirred and I quickly snapped back to reality.

"Um, sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"No, of course, not." Chung smiled warmly at me. I swear that smile could melt my heart any time now. My face is probably all red now.

"Um... Rena? Why's your face red?" Crap. I need an excuse RIGHT NOW.

Um... because you look adorable. I seriously wanted to say that but noooo. "It's just, um, hot in here," I managed. Gosh, What kind of excuse was that?! Oh gawd. Rena. Calm down and breathe. I breathed in and out several of times hoping to calm down.

"Shall we go outside?" Chung asked. "That is, if only you want to," he added quickly.

I giggled. "Sure!"

I thought I heard Chung breathed a sigh of relief. Hm. Maybe it's just my imagination. I followed Chung to…god knows where.

He stopped suddenly, causing me to bump into him.

"Chung...?"

"Please close your eyes, Rena."

"Um... okay..." I said hesitantly and closed my eyes. I felt strong and firm hands covering them and figured it might be Chung's. I could feel my face go beet red. Ohmy... WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS THE ONE THAT MAKES ME FEEL LIKE THIS, CHUNG? Please, please don't tell me I like him.

I didn't realize Chung guided me all this way until... "We're here," Chung said and halted, uncovering his hands from my eyes.

I think I stood there looking around me like a freak, but this place was just GORGEOUS! It was like this room isn't even part of the mansion! Blue painted walls, covered with little Sakura petals, scattered around. There was a blue carpet on the floor. Most of the things in the room was blue, to represent Chung I guess. There was a HUGE bookshelf filled with over hundreds of books! There was a table, desk and a BED. The windows were like the mansion windows, huge windows with a red silk shades, except Chung's were blue.

I glanced at Chung, surprised to find him staring right back at me. "It's beautiful," I voiced out.

Chung smiled. "Glad you like it. Make yourself comfortable. I'll go get drinks. What would you like, Rena?"

"Um... Green tea, please."

"Alright."

I walked over to the shelf full of books, one out and started reading. I glanced up every now and then to look at the room. There was this one particular red silk linen in the middle of the room, covering something perhaps. I placed the book on the bed and walked over to the red-silk-covered thing. I was debating whether to pull it down or not. I held on firmly to the linen and yanked it down.

I gasped. I didn't expect Chung to have this. Why would he have this anyways? I was still staring at the large picture frame with photo of me and Chung, taken a few years back in middle school. I have always loved this picture of us. It was so beautiful. We were standing on the grassy area in front of the school beside my favorite tree, the cherry blossom tree.

I turned around, hearing footsteps behind me to meet an emotionless Chung, but the next second, a smile appeared on his face.

"Already got found out, huh?" Chung smiled.

**Chung's POV **

"Already got found out, huh?" I smiled. I knew Rena would get curious any minute now and pull off the linen. I've always loved this picture and I knew he loved it to. It was at the end of 7th grade did I realize i had feelings for her. Well the day has come.

"Rena..."

"Yes, Chung?" She smiled sweetly at me.

I went blank for a second, forgetting what I was going to say, completely enchanted by her smile.

"Um... Chung?"

I snapped out of my trance and looked into her eyes. "Will you go out with me?" I prayed silently in my head, hoping she would say yes.

She stared shockingly at me, then a smile formed on her lips. "Yes!" She replied happily and hugged me tightly, burying her head into my chest. I smiled and held her.

She looked up at me and asked softly. "Do you really mean it, Chung?"

"Yes," I replied sincerely. "Because I've always loved you, Rena."

"I love you too."

We had the rest of the day to ourselves...

**Eve's POV**

It was already getting dark and we've been sitting here for hours. I slowly got up and walked over to a nearby tree in front of the mansion window and leaned against it. Closing my eyes, I sighed and smiled freely, feeling the wind that was blowing on my face.

I think I was in my own world because just then, someone sat beside me, relaxing himself.

"You should really smile more often," Raven muttered. "It's beautiful." I felt myself blush, so I looked down.

Suddenly, Raven's head was on my lap. I was speechless. What?!

"Um... Raven?"

"Yes, Eve?"

"What... What are you doing?"

"Let's stay like this for a bit."

I flushed, but eventually calmed down. I didn't realize I was playing with Raven's hair until he grabbed me by the wrist and looked right into my eyes.

"S-sorry," I apologized.

"Eve," he said.

"Yes?"

"Nevermind... I'll tell you at the dinner table."

He got up and held his hang out to me. I took it hesitantly and he pulled me up and hugged me. I felt myself hugging him back.

"Thanks for today, Eve," he whispered and pulled away, still holding my hand. "Let's go inside."

**Aisha's POV**

"Thanks for today, Elsword! I had so much fun!" I said happily.

"Tch. It was only enjoying tea," he muttered.

"Who cares? It was relaxing!"

"Eh..." Elsword suddenly grabbed my hand and turned me to face him. I could feel my cheeks burning.

"E-Elsword?"

"Why are you the one that makes me feel like this? Why is my heart beating so fast every time I'm near you? I've always loved your company, your teasing, and it makes me feel complete when I'm with you. I've never felt this way towards any other girl. Aisha... Will you go out with me?"

I nearly screamed out loud, but I kept calm. I was so happy! I've always loved Elsword. I loved teasing him, vice versa, but mostly, I loved spending time with him.

"Yes!"

Elsword stared at me in shock. "Did you just say..."

"Yes," I finished it for him. "Yes dummy, I just said that."

"Why..."

I cut him off, knowing what his question was already. "Because I love you, Eldork."

Elsword was silent for a second. "I love you too."

"Of course you do!" I giggled. "C'mon let's go!" I dragged him inside the mansion for the one billionth time today.

We sat down in the dining room across from Raven and Eve. Rena and Chung were busy cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Hey guys~" I smiled.

"You look happy, Aisha," Raven observed.

"Yep!"

Rena and Chung came out of the kitchen, each carrying three plates of rice with curry.

"That looks yummy!" I said.

Rena laughed. "It is~" She set a plate in front of me and I dug in. The Elgang laughed at me.

"Whattt?" I had rice on the both side of my mouth. "It's delicious!" Elsword laughed and wiped the rice off with a tisses and I blushed. "Thanks Els."

Chung and Rena sat down on either side of the table.

"Well, what's new?" Chung asked the group.

Elsword spoke up. "I asked Aisha to go out with me."

"And I said yes," I finished.

"Wow! Congrats!" Rena applauded.

Next... "I like, Eve. No scratch that. I love Eve," Raven confessed. Eve's face instantly went beet red.

"I... I love you too," she stuttered.

"Will you go out with me?" Raven asked.

"Yes!" I could see happiness in her eyes. The Elgang besides Raven and Eve started clapping and saying congratulations.

"Um..." Rena started, but I guess she was too nervous to finish because Chung finished the sentence for her.

"Rena and I are dating now," Chung said.

"Wow! Congrats!" I said happily. I knew they were going to be a couple sooner or later. They look so adorable together!

Rena giggled. "Thanks Aisha!"

"Your welcome! I always knew you would be the most cutest couple ever!"

Rena blushed. "Of course we are!" Chung said and put an arm around Rena, causing her to blush harder.

"You and Elsword look cute together too!" Rena told me.

"Haha, thanks Rena!"

"No problem~ It's getting late, guys. We should go to sleep." Rena suggested.

"Yeah..." I agreed. "Good Night~"

"Night" -Elsword

"Good Night" -Eve

"Night" -Raven

"Good Night" -Chung

"Good Night guys~" -Rena

**Normal POV**

The Elgang headed to their rooms, Rena and Chung shared a room, Eve and Raven shared a room, and Elsword and Aisha shared the last room, but what could be roaming around in the night?

**?'s POV**

The Elgang was still sleeping, well it's time to set things up! I decorated the room with streamers and banners, balloons and swapped tablecloths. I placed decorations all around the house, wanting it to look Halloween-y. I wanted to turn on the lights to see how I did, but I didn't want to wake the others up, so I walked back upstairs and went to sleep.

**Chung's POV**

I woke up to the smell of blueberry pancakes. I think I know who's cooking. I quietly walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, wrapping my arm around my girlfriend's waist.

She jumped and turned around, then softened when she saw me. "Oh, Chung. Don't scare me like that!"

"Hehe~ Sorry," I smiled apologetically and kissed her. Heat rose to her cheeks, making her blush bright red, which I thought was cute.

"Chung!"

"Yes, sweetie?"

"... Go wake the others up."

"No need~ They're probably already waking up now."

"Oh, Chung..." And she went back to cooking.

I walked out of the kitchen and like I said, the others were gathered around the breakfast table, all awake with shock expressions on their faces.

"Um guys?"

Aisha was the first to speak up. "CHUNG! THE LIVING ROOM. WHO DECORATED IT?!"

Decorated living room? What? The living room wasn't decorated when we went to sleep. I walked into the living room and stared at it in shock. A Halloween banner was hung up in the middle. Ribbons of black and orange were hanging loosely around it. Pictures of bats and ghosts were taped to the walls. Wow. I stared at it in awe, having a feeling of who did it. I smiled and walked back to the breakfast table.

"Well?" Eve asked.

"It was beautiful, shocking, and absolutely stunning."

Rena walked towards the table, carrying two plates with stacks of pancakes on them.

"Rena. The. Living. Room," Raven said.

"Huh? What? What about it?"

"Did you go look?" I asked.

"No, why?"

"Go," Eve said.

Rena walked into the living room, with me trailing behind her and gasped, but smiled afterwards and walked back to the breakfast table. "It's beautiful whoever did it."

"We didn't do it," the Elgang said in unison.

"...Then who did?"

"I don't know," Elsword replied.

"Welp, let's dig in!"

~Time Skip~

It was 6:00pm already and we were just about to head out to get candy. Aisha was a vampire, Elsword was a grim reaper, Eve, a mummy, Raven, a werewolf, Rena, a witch, and I was the wizard.

We headed out the door and walked down the street, stopping at houses for candy. I love, I absolutely love KitKats! IT'S LIKE THE BEST THING IN THE WORLD AND TWIX COMES NEXT! Anyways, we stopped at different houses until I realized that the girls weren't with us. "Um, guys? Where are the girls?"

They looked around and started panicking. "I don't know!"

We instantly ran around the block, searching for them.

**Eve's POV**

Someone grabbed Aisha, me and Rena into a dark alley. "Mmph!" I tried to talk, but someone covered my mouth. I started to wiggle out of its grasp, but its hands were firm. Finally, we reached a house. What? House? WHERE ARE WE?!

"Hey girls," a familiar voice said.

"Chloe!" Rena shouted! "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Rena ran over and hugged Chloe. "I've missed you too, dear sister."

"Um... What's all this about?"

"Sorry, girls. I didn't want to just tell you about the surprise, so I had my friend um... 'kidnap' you," Chloe smiled apologetically.

"Oh, that's fine. As expected from Chloe!" Aisha giggled.

"What about the boys? They're probably panicking right now!" I said.

"Don't worry, I gave them clues as to which on how to find you!"

"You're amazing." I laughed. "Let's hope they find us in time!"

"C'mon in!" Chloe led us into the house. It was stunning! She had ribbons and banners every. Pictures of bats and ghosts, mummies and other stuff. Now that I think about it, it's kinda decorated like our living room. I gasped! "Chloe, did you decorate our living room?" I asked.

Chloe laughed. "You figured it out! Yep, it was me!"

Aisha, Rena and I stared at her. "I-It's so pretty... Beautiful and gorgeous!" Rena exclaimed.

"Haha! Thanks!"

Gosh, she's creative!

**Raven's POV**

"Dudes, look! There's a sign!" I shouted.

_To find your girlfriends, go this way._

_If not, go the other._

_This isn't a trick, if you're thinking that._

_Now follow this path and you'll be together._

The arrow pointed to the left, but I felt like this was a trick, but then again I'm worried about Eve and the others. "Let's go!" I went left and Chung and Elsword followed. There were many signs, guiding us here and there. At last, we stopped at a house. The lights were off and it looked deserted. I cursed.

"Should we go in?" Chung asked.

I looked around, on the lookout for more clues. I found one and it read:

_Go in if you dare._

"Well, should we?" Elsword questioned.

"Let's go," I said.

I walked up the steps and turned the doorknob. I looked for the light switches and turned it on. Black and orange confetti greeted me. In front of me were our girlfriends, Eve, Rena, and Aisha. And also...

"Chloe!" Elsword shouted.

"Hey, Els! Long time no see!" Chloe greeted.

"Did you guys plan all this?" I asked.

The girls laughed. Eve approached me. "Of course not. Chloe planned this. She was also the one that decorated our living room!"

I stared shockingly at her, taking all the information in. "You decorated _our _living room?"

"Yep!"

"Wow Chloe! So very creative!" Chung said.

"Haha thanks!"

"So um, what's all this about?" I asked.

"It was a Halloween party and I wanted you guys to be surprised, so I kinda kidnapped the girls and made you guys panic." I stared at her. "But it was just so that you guys would look for clues!" She finished quickly.

**Elsword's POV**

Dude, Rena's best friend is so creative! Gosh, but then again she made us worry, thinking that our girlfriends got kidnapped or something. Oh well, at least it was the plan for the surprise.

"Thanks, Chloe for all the decorations in our living room and for making us play this game," I said.

"You're not mad, Els?" Aisha asked.

"Of course not."

Aisha hugged me and kissed my cheek, causing me to blush.

"Well let's get this party started!" Chloe said.

**Normal POV**

It was a fun night under the bright moonlight. The Elgang and Chloe was dancing, eating, and playing games, enjoying themselves to the fullest. They took blankets and sleeping bags outside and rested under the moon, staring up at the forever shining stars.

"What a wonderful day," Rena sighed and snuggled close to Chung. Chung kissed her forehead. "Good Night, Chung." "Night Rena. I love you."

"Thanks for looking for us," Eve whispered to Raven. He held her close, mumbling, "Of course... Good Night Eve." "Night Raven.

The last couple had already fallen asleep with Elsword holding Aisha close to him.

Chloe glanced at the three couples and smiled to herself. _They truly are fated for each other,_ she thought and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Was it good? Click 'Review' please and write all your criticism there! I'll check it and improve my writing!**

**Dedicated to Ichi. Sorry if it's boring! Dx **

**I didn't put the chart of classes because I want you to choose which class fits best with that character.**


End file.
